


Rien qu'une Fois, une Seule Fois...

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Don't ask why my tags are in english when the fic is in french, Drama, Dream has need a hug, Gen, I have tried to respect the character's personnality, I think that it's a sucess, Nightmare need to be more nice with him, Poor Dream, Sad Dream, The twins suffer, well especially Dream
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Parfois il aurait aimé...tellement aimé...avoir une réponse à cet espoir. Avoir une raison de continuer à espérer, peu importe à quel point il pleurait par moment.  Même si cette réponse était minuscule, même si elle ne durait qu'un instant.  Un simple mot, un simple geste, qui montrerait que Nightmare, malgré toute sa haine, se souciait encore de lui, même un tout petit peu...Rien qu'une seule fois?Était-ce trop demandé?





	Rien qu'une Fois, une Seule Fois...

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamtale appartient à Joku  
> Undertale appartient à Toby Fox
> 
> Oui j'aime faire souffrir Dream et Nightmare, je les adore =)

près s'être échappé de sa gangue de pierre, Dream avait fuit, avait courut, allant de timeline en timeline, d'univers en univers, pour éviter Nightmare, pour que cet être qui avait été son frère, qui ÉTAIT son frère, ne le retrouve pas.

_Pour ne pas retourner dans cette prison de roche._

_Pour ne pas être prisonnier encore une fois._

_La sphère avait besoin de lui._

Les premiers jours avaient été les pires à supporter. Là où avait été la tendresse, la chaleur, l'affection, la douceur, il n'y avait plus que le vide, la froideur, l'absence. Au cœur de son âme, un vide se trouvait là où se trouvait la petite bulle chaude et aimante. Maintenant...plus rien. Au début, sa magie tremblait et appelait faiblement celle qui n'était plus là.

_Sans réponse._

_Pas de réponse._

_Jamais de réponse._

_Et si il y en avait eu une...ça aurait été probablement un rire froid et haineux. Méprisant et dénué de toute ce qui avait été avant._

Sa magie ne comprenait pas. Et tremblait. Et appelait mais rien ne venait. Même un simple écho. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Plongeant son propriétaire dans un tourbillon de souffrance. De larmes.  Combien de jours avaient-ils passé à chercher son frère, par habitude, avant de se souvenir. Avant de réaliser que ce qui avait été n'était plus. Ne serait jamais plus.

Et la solitude écrasante s'abattit sur lui. Petit à petit. Et il fut obligé de l'accepter, malgré lui, même si il n'aurait jamais voulu ça, même si il n'avait jamais voulu ça.  

_Combien de fois s'était-il effondré en larmes?_

_Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé, sanglotant et désespéré, sa main cherchant une présence qui n'était plus là?_

_Combien de fois avait-il regardé autour de lui, cherchant de son regard l'arbre et les pommes, brillantes dans l'obscurité?_

Ses premières nuits furent peuplées de cauchemars, ses souvenirs se mélangeant dans son esprit, sans aucune logique ou aucune chronologie.  _Le tronc mutilé de l'arbre. L'univers ravagé. Les pommes devenues toutes noires. La froideur, l'absence, la poussière, le sang. L'odeur qui prenait à la gorge._ Des images comme des flash, comme des coups de poignards dans son âme et sa magie qui ne comprenait toujours pas.  _POURQUOI?_

 ** _La haine._**  Sournoise et venimeuse. Enflant dans la foule. Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, plongeant l'univers dans le noir. Le sol qui semblait sécher à toute vitesse. Les feuilles de l'arbre qui jaunissaient et tombaient en tourbillonnant.

 ** _La rage_**.

 ** _Le désir de tuer_**. Cela l'avait terrifié car il n'avait jamais, jamais, ressenti ça. Et son aura avait réagit en conséquence, se gonflant pour calmer les gens, pour protéger son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'une pierre le frappe au niveau du crâne, qu'un coup de poing le fasse s'effondrer au sol.

A ce moment, ILS oubliaient même qui Dream était.

Voulant celui qu'ils appelaient "l'erreur de la nature": Nightmare.

Si son frère posait problème, ils le mettraient hors d'état de réagir et il serait bien obligé d'accepter que le monde était mieux sans l'autre.

_Dream avait tout tenté. De sa voix, de sa magie, de son corps, faisant rempart de façon physique..._

_Avait essayé de les calmer._

Les cris de "à mort", les armes levées.  Cela restait gravé en lui, comme le traumatisme que cela était. Il l'avait pourtant ressenti depuis, dans certains mondes. Et cela le terrifiait plus que tout, lui donnant envie de fuir à toutes jambes, loin de cette source de haine.

La foule hurlante. Les pierres qui volaient, les insultes, les cris de haine qui poignardaient son âme, sa positivité qui n'avait aucun effet, les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui alors qu'il tentait d'arrêter ces êtres enragés de tuer son frère.

La peur et la terreur qui émanaient de l'âme figée de Nightmare. Qui ne pouvait même pas fuir tant il était submergé par ce maelstrom de haine à son égard.

_Mais un choc l'avait assommé._

Et Dream avait vaguement entendu, au fond de son âme,  dans sa semi-inconscience << **Ne m'oublie pas. N'oublie pas celui que j'étais >>.**

Des mots, presque des pleurs, qui avaient été un coup de poignard terrible, une pointe ayant transpercé sa magie et son âme. Il s'était réveillé d'un coup. 

Et il l'avait vu.

Ces souvenirs l'avaient tellement traumatisé qu'il avait pleuré des jours et des nuits, son âme pleurant elle-aussi, ne supportant pas cette absence, ce vide...

"Nightmare...Pourquoi?"

Pourquoi avait-il touché les pommes? Dream était bien placé pour savoir que son jumeau n'avait jamais -jamais- éprouvé la moindre jalousie envers lui. Qu'importe les mauvaises langues qui voulaient le dépeindre de façon atroce avant le drame. Qu'importe ces sous-entendu que son frère pourrait l'aimer moins qu'il ne le prétendait.

_Nightmare l'aimait._

_Et lui l'aimait._

_Alors pourquoi?_

Le souvenir du tentacule autour de son cou, l'étranglant, le suffoquant, le frappant contre le sol, contre l'arbre.

Ses larmes, son incompréhension. Sa douleur physique, morale, émotionnelle et mentale.   _ **Il**  l'avait blessé. _ _ **Il** le détestait. _ _ **Il** voulait le tuer. _ _Pourquoi? POURQUOI?_

Pourquoi Nightmare? Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé?

Il se souvenait que Nightmare semblait ne pas aller bien avant le drame. Il se rappelait que son frère semblait se refermer sur lui-même. Lui n'était pas intrusif et avait donc attendu que son jumeau lui parle, lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Nightmare refusait de discuter de ses soucis; ou de lui avouer ses problèmes.

 _S'éloignant de lui quand ils n'étaient pas seuls._ _Appuyé contre l'arbre, lisant un livre, ou faisant semblant de dormir._ N'étant lui-même que quand ils étaient seuls, rien que tous les deux, sans aucune autre personne.  _Mais il n'avait **jamais** rien dit._

Maintenant Dream savait ce qui n'allait pas. Ces gens qui tentaient de lui dépeindre son frère sous un jour si négatif...ces même gens qu'il rejetait sèchement sans les croire...ces mêmes gens devaient faire de la vie de son jumeau un enfer.

_Et lui n'avait rien vu et donc rien fait._

_Un minable aveugle._ _C'est tout ce qu'il était._

Il y avait tellement de signes maintenant qu'il regardait son passé avec douleur et chagrin:  _Tous ces anniversaires où lui seuls recevait des cadeaux, bonbons, gâteaux et des félicitations..._

_...pensant stupidement que c'était pour eux deux et partageant tout avec lui, parfois lui laissant plus que la moitié._

Avec le recul, le sourire de Nightmare ne semblait  **pas**  si naturel ce jour-là. Semblait forcé. Ne voulant surement pas lui gâcher ce jour en lui disant que rien n'était pour lui en fait. Voulant préserver son innocence et sa joie, probablement le seul bonheur de sa propre journée. 

_Minable aveugle. Naïf et pathétique, incapable de voir le mal chez les gens, incapable de voir leur cruauté...et leur indifférence envers son jumeau. Incapable de voir la souffrance émotionnelle de celui-ci tant ce dernier s'était habitué à la cacher à ses perceptions._

Peut-être que la seul chose sincère ressenti ce jour, pour Nightmare, était ce doux petit rire quand au réveil, Dream lui faisait un câlin de "joyeux anniversaire". Un moment rien qu'à eux, qui n'était gâché par personne. Comme tous les moments où ils étaient seuls et ensembles, sans aucun être les les déranger.

 _Mais c'était fini. A jamais._ _Maintenant il n'avait plus rien._ _Il avait tout perdu._ _Absolument tout._ Univers, amis, peuple innocent ou coupable, l'arbre des sentiments...et son frère. Il avait perdu sa liberté pendant il ne savait combien de temps.  _Et il était seul._

A cet instant où; une fois de plus, il repensait à son passé, à sa situation, à tout ce qui avait été et ne serait plus jamais...

... il sentait quelque chose qui frôlait sa magie. Lui faisant relever ses yeux pleins de larmes.

_**Nightmare:** _ _Il l'avait senti pleuré et se plonger dans le chagrin, sans les larmes et le regret...Il l'avait senti et_ _il le cherchait. Comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait..._

Mais cette magie était sombre, moqueuse...toxique.  Il dut lutter pour retenir sa magie esseulée de l'appeler, plus d'une fois, de le faire venir à ses côtés comme il l'espérait si fort.  Car il l'aurait alors trouvé, et probablement capturé. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer mais...

 _Il voulait lui faire du mal, il le détestait..._ _Il ne se souciait plus de lui, plus comme avant, plus jamais comme avant._ _Une page s'était tournée à jamais sans retour à la normale, ou au passé, possible._ Et ça faisait mal... **Si mal**. Que l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde le haïsse à ce point. Veuille le faire pleurer et souffrir, se réjouisse de son chagrin, rit de ses larmes... Le torture de ses paroles doucereuses et empoisonnées.

_...Il ne voulait pas voir cet oeil illuminé d'un éclat sadique. Il ne voulait pas y lire une cruelle et froide indifférence. Entendre ce rire froid et mauvaise, qui se réjouissait de son malheur, de sa solitude et de son chagrin._ _Qui le torturait en lui rappelant que "si tu avais été moins naïf, moins aveugle, moins stupide..."_

Mais parfois cette magie sombre était doucereuse, caressante, trop tentante pour être sincère, si tentante qu'il faillit tomber plus d'une fois dans le piège au début. Détourner le regard et la magie de cet appât trop évidant et fuir, le plus vite possible. 

_Encore et encore..._

_Encore et encore, pendant des années et des années...il cessa rapidement de compter.._

_Seul...._

_...Seul au plus profond de son âme._

* * *

Il dut surmonter son chagrin et se blinder. Ne jamais rester longtemps au même endroit. Apprendre son rôle. Apprendre à dompter sa nouvelle puissance dû à la pomme d'or. Apprendre à vivre avec ce vide et cette solitude douloureuse. Et il y parvint, petit à petit, lentement, 

_Lutter pour que sa magie comprenne que c'était fini._

_Lutter pour qu'elle comprenne que l'amour n'était plus là._

_Accepte qu'il était fautif: Si les gens détestaient Nightmare, c'était parce qu'ils l'aimait lui. Et que lui était un imbécile incapable de voir ou de comprendre._

_Qu'il apprenne à vivre avec ça._

Les années avaient passés. Nombreuses et Identiques. Il rencontra Ink et il rencontra Blue. Ils devinrent amis et il se sentit mieux pendant un long moment, même si ça ne pouvait combler cette solitude qui laissait une part de lui insatisfaite.

Nightmare ne serait plus **jamais** là.

Ses paroles n'atteignaient pas son jumeau, ne le touchaient plus...

Mais lui-même devait si souvent lutter contre lui-même en lui faisant face, pour ne pas montrer que ça le torturait.

La première fois qu'il le frappa d'une flèche de magie positive, il vit la douleur mêlée de surprise sur son visage, et regretta  ** _si intensément_**  son acte, que la seconde se dissipa dans l'air avant même de frapper son frère.

Erreur car la rage remplaça bientôt la souffrance mêlée de stupéfaction sur le visage de Nightmare.

Qui le saisit d'un tentacule et le frappa avec une violence inouïe contre le sol, avant de l'attirer à lui et lui susurrer à la cavité auditive.

"Je savais que tu avais ça en toi Dreamy  ~"

_Mots durs..._

_...Moqueurs._

"Tu as adoré me blesser hein?" Il avait arraché la flèche de son corps, froidement "Tu aurais aimé le faire avant hein? Tu me détestais autant que les autres non?" Sa voix était doucereuse, froide, haineuse.

Il s'était dressé pour la première fois. "Tu sème la destruction. Je dois t'arrêter." Muselant sa magie qui se recroquevillait au fond de lui, apeurée et emplie de regrets mordants. Se retenant de le soigner par habitude mais..."C'est mon rôle!"

L'autre éclata de rire. "Hahaha ~" Un pas "Et tu as appris à arrêter de pleurer comme un bébé, tu as appris à te défendre hein?

\- ..."

Nightmare croisa les bras, moqueur et blessant "Et pas que ça hein? Tu es devenu grand à ce que j'ai entendu hum?"

**_Palette_.**

**_Il savait à propos de Palette._ ** _Même si l'enfant vivait avec Ink, étant plus proche de sa "mère" que de lui._ _Dream avait pourtant tout fait que que ça ne se sache pas. Que ça ne se sache jamais. QU'IL ne sache jamais. Quitte à ne pas voir son enfant aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait désiré. Quitte à supplier le destructeur de ne pas faire de scandale._

Le maître de la Négativité avait gloussé, de façon ignoble "Rassures-moi ce n'est pas toi qui t'es couché les jambes ouvertes hum? Tu as plus de fierté que ça hum?

-..."

_Est-ce que son frère parlait sérieusement de CA avec lui?_

_Son âme rate un battement._

"Ou es-tu juste bon à ça justement, t'allonger et satisfaire? Comme ce créateur pathétique ou la myrtille hyperactive et insupportable?"

L'humiliation colora ses joues de jaune. Malgré une soudaine envie de pleurer face à ce mépris il cracha: "Ca ne te regarde pas Night!!

\- ...Ho?" Le rire froid de la corruption glaça l'air. Un tentacule attrapa la gorge de Dream, profitant de cette baisse d'attention. "Mais si ça me regarde ~" Il le jeta brutalement au sol, sans aucune pitié ou douceur. Fendillant ses os une fois de plus. "Je n'apprécie pas que tu...sois si pathétique ~

\- J'ai pas mal de choses à dire sur ton attitude moi aussi. Et je ne viens pas te faire un scandale.

\- Tout dépens, vu que tu chiales à chaque fois, ce qui est assez embarrassant ~ Un gardien des rêves et de la positivité qui chouine à chaque difficulté? Qui manque de se faire tuer pour sauver des gens en les changeant d'univers hum? Et ton attaque sérieusement, elle manquait de sincérité."

_Pathétique. Faible._ _Incapable de se battre..._ _Si il pouvait se battre, mais pas contre lui, c'était si difficile de lui faire mal, de le blesser, de..._

"Tu es faible Dream"

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de fuir. Pour s'effondrer en larmes, noyé par la honte et la douleur, n'arrivant pas à supporter le souvenir de cette voix froide et méprisante, voulant oublier que c'était celle de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

* * *

Au fil du temps, les rencontres avaient été différentes selon les moments et selon l'humeur de son frère. Selon les situations ou les contextes de ces rencontres...

_Parfois violentes et sans pitié._

_Parfois s'arrêtant aux moqueries et aux sarcasmes._

Mais Dream n'arrêta jamais d'espérer et de croire, au fond de lui, au plus profond de son âme blessée, que il existait encore un peu du Nightmare qu'il aimait tant, quelque chose au fond de cet être cruel et sans pitié.

Il voulait espérer que parfois, au fond cette pupille cyan si froide, brillait une esquisse de sentiments à son égard, même infime, qu'il restait quelque chose, un tout petit quelque chose...Il voulait croire que derrière ces mots durs se dissimulait une préoccupation minuscule.

 _Il aurait tellement voulu que.._.ce qu'il pensait parfois apercevoir ou entendre. n'était pas son imagination.

Il espérait si fort, de toute son âme et de toute sa magie. Et cet espoir n'avait jamais, jamais, disparu. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait été réduit aux larmes ou au désespoir, peu importe le nombre de fois où la solitude avait été si forte et si difficile à supporter...

 _Parfois il aurait aimé...tellement aimé...avoir une réponse à cet espoir._ Même si elle était minuscule, même si elle ne durait qu'un instant. Un simple mot, un simple geste, qui montrerait que Nightmare, malgré toute sa haine, se souciait encore de lui, même un tout petit peu...

...un simple mot, ou un geste, ou n'importe quoi, qui prouverait que l'amour était toujours là.  _Même si ça ne durait pas._ _Même si ...rien ne lui avait d'espérer. Même si jamais Nightmare n'avait eu un geste ou un mot dans ce sens._

**Rien qu'une fois...**

Et qu'il puisse regarder son frère, et penser à un avenir où le bonheur serait de nouveau-là. Même si ce n'était qu'un doux rêve, et que ça n'arriverait jamais. Avoir une lumière dans son futur. Pouvoir espérer, même un peu...pouvoir vraiment espérer...

**Rien qu'une fois...**

_Que son espoir continue d'exister.... que ses rêves soient confirmés._ _Que son âme arrête de se serrer, et sa magie d'appeler en vain.._ _Que Nightmare soit encore là, quelque part...derrière ce visage cruel._

**Rien qu'une fois...**   

Est-ce que c'était trop demandé? Il n'avait jamais rien voulu pour lui-même après tout, il se sacrifiait toujours pour les autres. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, pour les univers, pour la Sphère...

**Était-ce vraiment trop demandé d'avoir _ce_  minuscule petit signe?**


End file.
